You Helped Me, I'll Help You
by BASEDCUBE95
Summary: Bambi's father accidentally hurts his leg while saving Mena from some dogs and Bambi along with his friends work together to help the Great Prince get better and look after him.


**You Helped Me, I'll Help You**

Life in the forest has been great. Bambi, the Young Prince was finally living with his father like a father and son should do. Bambi's father, the Great Prince had become a better father after what Bambi did to save Mena from a pack of Man's dogs and he always gave Bambi a chance to play with his friends and the young fawn couldn't be any happier.

Bambi had also started growing his antlers, his friends were happy that he was staying. Although Ronno still kept picking on him, luckily Bambi's friends and Bambi's father all stood up for him.

One evening, Bambi was just heading home, well he would be if he could find his father.

"Dad!" he called.

Just then Thumper hopped up to his friend with worry.

"What's the matter Thumper?" asked Bambi.

"It's your dad!" said Thumper, "He was fighting off some of Man's dogs again to save a doe, he succeeded in doing that but he had an accident in the process!"

Bambi suddenly began to worry, "What happened?" he asked.

"Well he saved the doe and the dogs fled for it, but your father's broken his left front leg!" Thumper answered.

"WHAT?!" Bambi asked in shock before quickly hurrying to his father's location to see if he was alright.

A few moments later, Bambi and Thumper arrived at the meadow where Mena, the doe who the Great Prince had just saved was standing there with worry in her eyes and rubbing her nose against the Prince's broken leg, trying to ease the pain.

"Dad!" cried Bambi as he ran up to him.

Bambi rubbed his nose against his father's. The Great Prince opened his eyes and looked at Bambi, his eyes were red with exhaustion.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Bambi asked as a tear left his eye.

"My leg's broken," his father groaned, "But I'll live."

"We've got to get you back to your den!" said Bambi, "Can you walk?"

"Not with a broken leg, son," his father answered.

"Don't worry, Dad!" said Bambi, "I'll think of something!"

And indeed Bambi did.

Bambi called his friends and together along with Mena, they all carried Bambi's father back to the den.

"Take it steady with him!" said Bambi, trying not to cause his father anymore pain.

"We'll get your dad home!" promised Thumper, "But he's awfully heavy!"

"I heard that!" grunted the Great Prince.

"No offence, Sir!" smiled Thumper.

It wasn't long but soon Bambi's father was safe in his den and was able to rest his leg after Friend Owl got some medicine to numb the pain.

"I will deal with his rounds Young Prince!" he said to Bambi, "But now, he must give his leg a long rest and must not go anywhere until his leg has fully healed."

"I'll look after him!" smiled Bambi.

"So will I!" agreed Thumper.

"And me!" said Flower.

"I will too!" smiled Faline.

"We will too!" said Thumper's sisters.

The Great Prince smiled, he had never had this much care before in years. He looked at them all and said "I'm very grateful to you all."

"Well Dad," smiled Bambi, "You saved me from Man twice, now it's time I returned the favour and looked after that poor leg of yours."

"Thank you, Son!" his father smiled, "Thank you all."

"Since we're all going to be staying with him tonight," said Bambi, "Can you tell us a story, Dad?"

The Great Prince smiled, "I don't see how I can refuse since you're all going to look after me," he said.

So Bambi snuggled up against his father's side and his friends all gathered into the warmth of his den. Once they were all settled in, the Great Prince began telling them stories of the forest. He also told them the story of his youth and how brave and strong he became as he got older. The Great Prince was now like a second father to all of Bambi's friends, this proved to all of them that the Great Prince was no longer a strict stag and was now a kind prince.

The Great Prince was also proud of his son Bambi for returning the favour of helping him. The Great Prince had learned that Bambi really did now care for him as much as he cared for his mother.

THE END


End file.
